


It worked, didn't it?

by Mieremov



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood Ritual, Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Blood, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieremov/pseuds/Mieremov
Summary: It's been so long since you've last seen him, or any of them for that matter. You tried and tried again to summon him, but failed countless times.That is, until now.
Kudos: 72





	It worked, didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with Belphie in mind but I tried to make it as general as possible, so feel free to imagine any of the demons!!! I think this could also work with Diavolo or Barbatos if you wish, but I didn't add them in the tags yet.
> 
> Blood rituals mentioned, so if they make you uncomfy proceed with caution. It's only mentioned in a couple of sentences but knowing is better than being sorry!!!
> 
> I have no beta so please do yell at me in the comments for any typos or missing words lmao

It’s cold. _Really_ cold. Having to do this during the night is definitely one of the worst parts, but you had to do it this way, otherwise it might not work. 

You tried countless times and failed more than often, the closest you got to your goal was summoning a lingering voice that tormented you for a week. It was useful though, for it helped you figure out your next steps. The voice was low, raspy, but oddly calming, and only spoke in weird, self proclaimed “rhymes”. Some that would never come to anyone’s mind and, thinking back at them, not even proper rhymes. Damn, Who’d have thought ethereal beings were THAT bad at rhymes. Maybe you were just unlucky. Well, despite being unlucky, that _did_ give you a new lead, a promising one, too. It told you about a really old, hard to find book which, once in a fucking blue moon, or, well, red moon in this case, revealed some... very interesting things. 

You finally reach your destination, a perfectly circular clearing in the woods, with a single stump in the center. Without second thought, you start setting up everything you need. Candles, bones, herbs, body parts of animals you had never even seen. Hopefully no one peeked in your backpack before you left for this little _“Self-discovery trip”_ out in the middle of Nowhereville, or you’d have some explaining to do. It wouldn’t be easy to explain that you “want to summon your demon boyfriend because long-distance relationships are hard and you really miss him!”, for sure.

Okay, it’s ready. You’re ready. Everything is in place, your palms are sweaty, your heart is beating faster. What if this doesn’t work? What if you have to start from scratch again? No... It’s going to be okay, you worked so hard. This was going to go well. You hope.

You glance at your watch, it’s almost time to start. The dark forest feels like it’s closing in on you, but you take a deep breath and fight the urge to turn on your flashlight and get out of there. The red moon is slowly emerging from the trees, and your heart feels like it’s going to sink into the ground. This could go very wrong. 

Once the moon is above you, the candles seem stronger, your skin feels warmer, the blood in front of you brighter. Your hands are shaking while you grind the herbs in respective order, your voice cracks when reading out a passage from the book in front of you. Your skin feels cold but hot at the same time, and the blood from your palms is getting everywhere. On the tree stump, on the herbs, on the book, and it looks like it’s glowing. It’s _glowing._

It’s... Is it working? For a moment everything is calm, all the candles go out and it’s so dark you can’t even see the book in front of you, the next moment is chaos. You feel your body fly backwards and hit the ground and, upon opening your eyes, you see something you can’t even describe. It’s so bright you feel like you might go blind, but at the same time it’s darker than the abyss. It’s loud, astoundingly loud, but you can’t hear it, only feel it. On your skin, in your mind, you can _feel_ it.

You think you hear a voice, but you’re not sure. You’re not sure if it’s in your mind, it probably is, but it doesn’t sound like your own. It’s deep, scary, empowering, it makes shivers run down your back. It speaks again, except it’s not really _words_ , it’s feelings, abstract concepts, and you can’t decipher them. It questions you again and again and again and you want to answer it but you don’t know how, you feel it getting irritated by the second but it feels... familiar. It’s a tense feeling but curious, like it’s testing you. Familiar, familiar is what that entire feeling feels like, it’s a warm and you feel like you’re going insane, and you know you might’ve succeeded. 

You try looking at it, it’s bright and your eyes hurt and tears start forming, but you’re looking at it, at _him_. You try to get up, your legs giving out but you try again, until you’re standing, staring it down. You yell something, the first thing that comes to your mind. You can’t hear yourself but you feel your vocal cords straining. You have no idea what you’re yelling, whether it’s a sentence, or a curse, or his name, or yours. Whatever it is, he’s not as tense, he’s calmer. You spiked his interest, and all you can feel is warmth. His brightness is starting to die out, his darkness is lighting up, and your eyes are trying to adjust to both, staring at the silhouette forming in front of you. It’s so weird, not feeling him in your head anymore.

For a second it’s quiet, then you begin to hear the nightlife again. It’s dark, but the candles and the moon are alive again. He’s looking at you, eyes glowing in the moonlight, and you’re looking at him, smiling. You’re both smiling. He mutters a _“Hello”_ and you say it back, at least you think you do. His smile growing wider tells you that you did, his arms opening up, waiting for you. And you don’t keep him waiting, you go to him as fast as you can, and the rest of the world stops around you. 

It worked, didn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on instagram and twitter!!!! @LawrEww


End file.
